Semiwet feeds, particularly for domestic animals such as dogs and cats, are conventionally produced by extrusion, followed by the cutting up of the extruded strand or extrudate and then frying the cut off pieces yielding products with a moisture content of approximately 17 to 22%.
The packaging of such products gives rise to problems in that due to excessive compression of the product pieces which have a fatty outside they stick together after a short time to form a block, which makes it difficult to separate the product for portioning on feeding after the opening of the pack and may even make it in part impossible. Thus, the vacuum packaging of such products is impossible. This requires a large amount of space during transportation and storage.
The problem of the present invention is therefore to provide a semiwet feed product, in which the described problems can be avoided and which can in particular be packed in space and cost-saving manner.